KUMPULAN DRABBLE
by BLAUESKI
Summary: Hanya Kumpulan drabble-drabble aneh, disetiap chapter pasti beda cerita & cast .Chap 1: KrisBaek: Math. Chap 2: WooGyu : Playboy Kim Chap 3: HopeMin : Hurt. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: OOC! IT'S YAOI-BoysLove-BoyXBoy-MenxMen-MalexMale- Typo's everywhere! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

**Title: ****MATH****  
>Cast: <strong>

**WU YI FAN as Kris**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre: Romance****/****Humor**

**Length: ****Drabble**

**Rate: T ****/ K**

**Note: FF ini murni pemikiran otak error saya, hoho jadi harap dimaklumi jika sangat tidak bermutu! Jika ada kesamaan apapun itu saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

**Disclaimer: ****Kris dan Baekhyun saling memiliki xD**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Happy Reading~**

Author POV

"ugh .. menyebalkan!"

"kenapa harus ada pelajaran matematika?"

"kenapa pr-nya susah sekali!"

Tok .. tok .. tok ..

"Aish .. siapa sih? Ini kan sudah malam .." gerutu namja manis yang merik jam dinding dikamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Tok .. tok .. tok ..

"ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun –namja manis- itu mulai mengenakan piyamanya karena sedari tadi ia bertelanjang dada. Dengan tergesah-gesah ia mengancingnya asal dan terburu-buru membuka pintu.

CKLEK~

"Eomma ini kan su-" Baekhyun memotong ucapannya saat—

"annyeong Baekkie~" –berdiri sosok jangkung nan tampan didepannya.

"k-kris hyung?"

"ya?"

"huwaa .. KRIS HYU-mpphht"

"ssst .. diam Baek, kau bisa membangunkan ahjuma dan ahjusi"

"mpphtt sspptthff" ucap Baekhyun tak jelas, Kris pun menunjukkan cengirah bodohnya lalu segera melepas bungkaman tangannya dibibir Baekhyun.

"Kris hyung , kenapa kau datang? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku? Lagipula sekarang sudah malam, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" rentetan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ada dipikirannya langsung saja ditanyakan pada Kris.

"Aish ... kau masih tetap cerewet seperti dulu" ucap Kris sambil mengusak surai Baekhyun yang terasa halus ditelapak tangannya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang demi apa terlihat sangat imut dimata seorang Kris Wu.

"Baek, kau tidak membiarkanku masuk?"

"ah? Ne, kajja"

CKLEK~

"jadi?" kata Baekhyun setelah ia dan Kris duduk berhadapan di ranjang big sizenya.

"apa?" tanya Kris bingung.

"kapan kau pulang?"

"baru saja"

"lalu , kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"karena itu alasanku pulang"

"m-mwo?"

"ne Baekkie~ aku merindukanmu~"

BLUSH

"Kris hyuung~~" rengek Baekhyuun.

"kau tau? Aku sangat tersiksa disana! Tidak dapat melihat wajah manismu selama 2minggu saja membuatku gila"

"hyuung, hentikan!"

"lihat Baekkie~ wajahmu memerah! Aigoo~ kyeoptaa~" tutur Kris sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"a-appo hyung" kata Baekhyun lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibir tipisnya imut.

' CHU! '

"K-Kris hyung k-kau ..." sambil memegang bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baekk- aku-aku ... maafkan aku .." gusar Kris, sungguh ia tak bermaksud, salahkan Baekhyun yang terlalu imut sehingga ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"hiks.. hiks.." isak Baekhyun.

"B-Baekk, mianhae .. aku tidak bermaksud! Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baekk ..." sebenarnya Kris tidak tau tindakannya akan membuat Baekhyun menangis, lagi pula Kris biasanya mencium Baekhyun meskipun dipipi dan ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan bibir lembut Baekhyun.

"k-kau ... hiks ... sudah mengambil kesucianku"

GUBRAK! LOL :v Kris hanya melongo mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang sungguh polos menurutnya.

"ppfftt ... ehm .. aku akan bertanggung jawab" Kris yang semula menahan tawa seketika merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius.

"benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar senang.

Kris menampilkan smirknya dan

' BRUK! '

"AKH!"

"..."

"Kris hyung apa mmppth-" Kris langsung membungkap bibir Baekhyun yang akan berceloteh ria dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun berontak, ia sedikit takut hingga memukul-mukul dada bidang Kris yang kini menindihnya. Kris menahan tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya disamping kepala Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Melihat Baekhyun yang diam, Kris tersenyum tipis dan mulai melumat bibir atas-bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menghirup udara Kris yang mengetahui itu langsung melepas ciumannya dan berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun membelakanginya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"tidurlah ... jaljayo nae Baekkie~" ucap Kris sambil mengecup singkat tengkuk Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan Baekhyun.

**05.14 -**

"KRIS HYUUUNG! BAGAIMANA DENGAN TUGAS MATEMATIKAKUUU?" teriak Baekhyun dipagi buta tepat ditelinga Kris.

**END**

**Ini FF dikit banget, ngga sampe 1k word tapi Ki harap kalian sukaaa~ Ini pertama kali buat KrisBaek ne? meskipun biasanya juga bikin yang KrisBaek slight. REVIEW JUSEYOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: PLAYBOY KIM**

**Main Cast: - Kim Sunggyu & Nam Woohyun**

**Genre: tentuin sendiri aja, pokoknya ini romance**

**Rate: T. siapa aja boleh bacaa~~**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga, Ki hanya meminjam nama mereka saja, tapi FF ini milik Ki.**

TING TONG

" Ne, tunggu sebentar! " ucap namj tampan pemilik apartemen – Nam Woohyun –

' Cklek! '

Kim Sunggyu –sang tamu- langsung masuk mendahului Woohyun tanpa seijin pemiliknya ia menuju dapur Woohyun –yang letaknya sudah sangat ia hafal diluar kepala- dan mengambil cemilan serta strawberry milk di lemari pendingin lalu berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang tengah diduduki sang pemilik.

' DUK '

Sunggyu mendudukkan pantatnya (yang katanya Dongwoo –temannya- sangat jelek tapi menurut Sunggyu sendiri pantatnya terlihat sexy- di sofa panjang milik Woohyun dan duduk disampingnya.

" Kau putus? " Tebak Woohyun yang sudah hafal betul dengan kelakuan sahabat kecilnya –Sunggyu- yang sering sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan namja. Yap, Sunggyu bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia gay tapi semua temannya tetap bersikap seperti biasa meskipun ada juga yang mencemoohnya tapi toh ia tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Sedangkan Sunggyu menja wabnya dengan anggukan singkat sambil mencomot cemilan –Woohyun- nya, serasa tidak ada bebang berat yang ia pikul. Benar-benar namja aneh! –pikir Woohyun tapi entah kenapa ia suka berteman dengan Sunggyu yang jelas-jelas sudah dikatainya aneh.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Woohyun, Sunggyu menoleh lalu kembali meluruskan tatapannya kelayar televise –yang entah menayangkan apa, Sunggyu tidak begitu memperhatikan-

" Bosan " jawabnya santai sambil menyeruput strawberry milk milik –Woohyun- nya

" Lalu kenapa kau menjadikannya kekasihmu? " Tanya Woohyun –lagi- tak habis pikir dengan sifat sahabat karibnya ini bahkan kemarin Sunggyu baru menceritakan bahwa ia menyatakan perasaan pada Jinyoung –ketua kelasnya- dan JInyoung menyetujui lalu sekarang putus? Yang benar saja, Jinyoung itu termasuk siswa populer dengan sifat ramah, pintar, bijaksana –nya apalagi ia termasuk orang kaya. Benar-benar Woohyun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Sunggyu.

" Karena kemarin aku tertarik " jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan nada santai, kelewat santai malah.

" Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan Jinyoung yang sedang diperebutkan para yeoja? " gumam Woohyun tapi masih terdengar oleh telinga tajam Sunggyu, tapi Sunggyu hanya mengabaikannya.

Sunggyu menoleh kearah Woohyun yang tampak biasa saja, tidak terasa cairan asin keluar dari sudut mata kirinya, buru-buru ia menyekanya dan mendongak.

Lalu setelah itu hening yang mendominasi ruangan, Woohyun yang sibuk menonton acara reality show yang tengah menyala di tv dan Sunggyu yang sedang .. melamun? Entah memikirkan apa. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga suara Sunggyu memecah keheningan.

" Woohyunnie~~ " ucap Sunggyu dengan nada imutnya sambil menatap Woohyun bak puppy yang dilantarkan dijalan oleh sang pemilik.

" Jangan lakukan itu, terlihat menjijikkan "

_Tidak, kau terlihat saaangat menggemaskan _–itu suara hati Woohyun.

" Woohyunnie~~ "

" … "

" Woohyunnie~ Woohyunnie~ Woo- hehehe.. " Sunggyu menghentikan rengekannya saat Woohyun menatapnya malas padahal dalam hati Woohyun tengah memuji-muji Sunggyu yang terlihat imut.

" Kau kan tau aku tidak bisa memasak dan – " ucapan Sunggyu yang ia buat semanis-manisnya terpotong oleh suara emas Woohyun.

" ya, ya, ya, aku tau, kau mau makan apa? " mata Sunggyu berkilat senang, ia tersenyum lebar yang membuat mata kelewat sipitnya hilang ditelan tulang pipinya yang naik keatas.

" Apa saja! " jawabnya riang, sudah seperti anak TK saja tapi mana mungkin anak TK sudah sering berciuman layaknya Sunggyu.

" Bagaimana dengan kimbab dan kue beras? "

" Ah, kau memang yang terbaik! " puji Sunggyu sambil sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum childish kearah Woohyun yang tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak.

**PLAYBOY KIM**

TING TONG

' Cklek '

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika sepulang sekolah Sunggyu akan langsung keapartemen Woohyun, dan juga sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika Woohyun membuka pintunya ia langsung masuk dan menuju dapur tapi hari ini lain ia tidak menuju dapur kesayangan –Woohyun- nya melainkan langsung merobohkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk Woohyun.

" Namo, ambilkan aku susu strawberry " ucap Sunggyu layaknya bos, sedangkan Woohyun yang dipanggil Namo –nama kecilnya- tidak banyak protes dan mengambilkan susu untuk Sunggyu.

" Siapa lagi sekarang? " Tanya Woohyun yang sudah mengerti jika kemarin Sunggyu putus maka sekarang pasti sudah ada penggantinya sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa single.

" Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo " ujarnya senang, sambil mengambil susu strawberry –Woohyun- nya yang diletakkan dimeja.

" M-mwo? Maksudmu L si cold prince? " Tanya Woohyun tidak percaya, Sunggyu megangguk mantap.

" cold prince? Maksudmu Myungie pangeran es? Haha, kau salah besar! Ia bicara banyak padaku bahkan ia tidak sabaran sekali sudah menciumku berulang kali padahal baru sehari jadian " jelas Sunggyu.

" Bagaimana bisa ia tertarik pada namja gendut sepertimu " Ucap Woohyun sambil terkekeh, sedangkan Sunggyu memelototkan mata sipitnya – meskipun tidak bisa – kearah Woohyun. Lalu ia mendapat sebuah ide yang meluncur dibenaknya.

" Hiks.. " Woohyun menoleh kearah Sunggyu cepat saat mendengar isakan lalu ia membulatkan matanya melihat Sunggyu yang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa disertai bahunya yang bergetar. Padahal Sunggyu sekarang tengah tersenyum evil.

" Hiks… Hikss.. " Woohyun tersadar dari pikirannya saat mendengar –lagi- isakan Sunggyu.

" G-Gyu? A-aku tidak bermaksud – " _kena kau!_

" HIKS.. hiks.. " isaknya memotong ucapan Woohyun.

" M-mianhae Gyuyie~ aku hanya bercanda "

' sret! '

" Kau tertipu haha.. haha.. "

" … " Woohyun terdiam beberapa saat menatap Sunggyu yang tidak berhenti tertawa malah mengeraskan volume suaranya yang sungguh luar biasa cempreng –menurut Woohyun-

Dengan tib-tiba Woohyun mendorong pundak Sunggyu hingga telentang, Sunggyu menatap horror kearah Woohyun yang merangkak keatas tubuhnya.

" N-nammo.. a-apa yang k-kau lakukan? " tanyanya lirih dengan pipinya yang memerah padam.

" … " Woohyun tidak menjawab, ia menelusuri Wajah Sunggyu yang muus tanpa cacat dan tampak bersinar dimatanya, ia memikirkan kata-kata Sunggyu dulu yang tidak sengaja ia dengar di toilet sekolah saat ia berpacaran dengan Hyomin, _' aku akan membuat Woohyun cemburu ' _entah kenapa kata-kata Sunggyu yang satu it uterus melintas dibenaknya. Padahal ia hanya menganggap jik Sunggyu itu hanya menyukainya bukan mencintainya, Sunggyu benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya untuk membuat Woohyun cemburu. Woohyun membelai pipi gembul Sunggyu Membuat Sunggyu makin memerah padam, pasalnya ia sudah menyukai Woohyu sejak ia masih SMP. Woohyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, Sunggyu menutup matanya. Bukan, bukan karena takut ataupun apa ia hanya tidak mampu menatap Woohyun lebih lama lagi karena jantungnya yang entah kenapa malah berdetak lebih-lebih-lebih cepat dari biasanya, Sunggyu bahkan dapat merasakan nafas Woohyun diwajahnya yang kian memerah.

1 Menit berlalu dan Sunggyu tidak merasakan apa yang ia inginkan, _you know what I mean?_ .  
>Sunggyu membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan nafasnya tercekat saat keadaan masih sama seperti semula, Jarak Woohyun hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.<p>

" Hentikan! " ucap Woohyun pelan tapi tegas.

" m-mwo? " balas Sunggyu tidak mengerti.

" Aku sudah mencintaimu sekarang, Gyu " ucapnya pelan.

" Huh? " Sunggyu tambah bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Woohyun.

" Aku sudah tau kau menjadi player karena ingin mendapat perhatianku, kan? " ujar Woohyun percaya diri tapi ada nada keseriusan disetiap katanya.

" … " Sunggyu diam membenarkan perkataan Woohyun.

" Hentikan semuanya, putuskan L dan jadilah namjachinguku – "

" Tapi Hyomin? " potong Sunggyu cepat saat mengingat Woohyun masih terikat hubungan.

" Aku akan memutuskannya demi dirimu, Gyuyie~ " jawabnya lembut.

" N-Namo.. " Sunggyu sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca akhirnya penantiannya selama ini membuahkan hasil, tidak rugi ia memberikan bibirnya pada mantan-mantan namjachingu perv-nya dulu.

" Saranghae Kim Sunggyu~ "

" N-nado hiks.. "

' CHU! ' Sunggyu mencium bibir Woohyun.

" Kenapa baru sekarang? Hiks.. aku menunggumu hampir satu tahun hiks.. hiks.. " kesal Sunggyu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Woohyun-nya.

" Maafkan aku, saranghae~ "

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: OOC! IT'S YAOI-BoysLove-BoyXBoy-MenxMen-MalexMale- Typo's everywhere! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

**Title: ****HURT****  
>Cast: <strong>

**Park Jimin**

**Jung Ho Seok**

**Genre: Romance****/Angs/Hurt**

**Length: ****Oneshoot**

**Rate: T **

**Note: FF ini murni pemikiran otak error saya, hoho jadi harap dimaklumi jika sangat tidak bermutu! Jika ada kesamaan apapun itu saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

**Disclaimer: ****Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, tuhan, keluarga, dan fansnya^^**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Happy Reading~**

Author POV

"saranghae~ "

"nado "

Mereka berpelukan, membagi kehangatan satu sama lain menghiraukan seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan tangan terkepal kuat, matanya memerah entah menahan tangis atau amarah. Sosok itu tau dia tidak akan memilikinya, hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

" wae?.. " ucapnya lirih, tangan kanannya terangkat menuntunnya kearah letak jantungnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit . namja itu mencengkram dada kirinya kuat-kuat mencoba menghentikan rasa sakit yang menderanya tapi nihil rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah saat melihat dua orang namja yang memiliki ikatan sebagai "KEKASIH " itu kini tengah berciuman mesra . setitik kristal bening mengalir melalui pipi mulus yang kini memerah menahan amarah.

DUK ...

Namja itu memukul pohon sangat keras, berkali-kali ia memukulnya hanya sekedar melampiaskan amarah yang membuncak. Menghiraukan tangannya yang kini dialiri oleh cairan merah berbau ahyir.

" Aku membencimu . .." DUK

" Aku menbencimu Jung ..." DUK

" Aku mencintaimu Jung Huseok !" lirihnya dengan mata yang dialiri airmata

DEG

Namja itu memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit , pandangannya yang mulai kabur seiring kakinya yang terasa lemas .

'kambuh lagi ya?' batinnya sambil tersenyum miris, ia tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Sekuat tenaga, ia merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengambil ponselnya setelah itu ia mendial nomer 1 yang selalu ia lakukan saat dalam keadaan seperti itu . .

DUK . .

Setelah mendial, ponsel itu jatuh ketanah sebenarnya namja itu juga ingin jatuh tapi dia menggunakan pohon sebagai penyangganya.

" Yoboseyo? YOBOSEYO? PARK JIMIN? "

" y-yoongi h-hyung ... di se-sekolah ..."

Tutt ... tutt...

Selalu seperti itu saat Jimin -namja itu- tengah kambuh maka hyungnya akan slalu ada untuknya.

BRUK .

Dia sudah tidak tahan, pandangannya semakin buram ditambah airmata yang terus-terusan mengalir, matanya sangat sulit untuk dibuka lagi, tangannya mengepal erat.. sungguh dia tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya .

'Yoongi hyung' batinnya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram ujung kaosnya .. hingga matanya mulai gelap dan terkatup sempurna.

"enggh.." Jimin mulai terbangun dan seketika bau khas rumah sakit menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumannya.

'selalu seperti itu' batinnya tersenyum miris. Ia tahu jika ia sempat pingsan maka saat bangun ia akan berada dirumah sakit. Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, Jimin menggerakan tangannya yang tertempel selang infus menju kepalanya tapi lagi-lagi teraa sakit .

"hiks...hiks..." itu bukan suara isakan Jimin! Suaranya dari luar. Jimin kenal suara itu. Sangat kenal malah.

"h-hyung?" yap! Park Yoongi satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki jimin setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya akibat kecelakaan.

CKLEK~

Sret..

"eh? Jiminnie, kau sudah bangun ?" tanya yoongi yang melihat Jimin kini menatapnya khawatir dan hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang ia terima sebagai balasannya.

" w-wae hyung?"

"apa?"

"apa semakin buruk?"

"..."

"gwaenchana hyung"

" dokter lee bilang kau ... baik-baik saja"

"jangan berbohong kepadaku"

" aku ti-"

"gwaenchane hyung, katakan sejujurnya"

"hiks..."

"h-hyung?"

"dokter lee bilang ... hiks ... hiks ...beberapa hari lagi ... hiks .."

"berapa hyung?"

" 5 hari hiks ... hiks ..."

Jimin tersenyum miris . bahkan ia belum mengutarakan perasaannya pada sahabat karibnya, Jung Hoseok yang kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. dia bertekat dalam waktu 5hari ia akan mengungkapkannya.

"hyung... tinggalkan aku sendiri." Tanpa banya komentar Yoongi langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Jimin menengadah , menatap langit-langit ruangan rumah sakit. Ia tidak menangis, ia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia hanya tersenyum miris mengingat nasibnya yang sangat buruk. Jimin sempat berpikir apa kesalahannya dimasa lalu? Sehingga ia bernasib buruk.

"hah.."Jimin menghela nafas saat berada di sekolah banyak sekali momen indah yang ia lalui bersama Hoseok.

" JIMIN! "

DEG

Itu suara Hoseok, Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok yang berlari dengan wajah gembiranya yang membuat Jimin merasakan hal buruk akan datang tapi firasatnya ia tepis digantikan oleh senyum manis yang sangat jelas dipaksakan itu.

" Jiminnie hah hah... aku diterima-"

DEG

'Jangan! Jangan katakan ku mohon!"

" taehyung hah hah menerimaku"

"..."

"aku sangat senang"

"..."

"jadi , aku akan mentraktirmu"

"..."

"Ji-Jimin?"

"ah? Ne?"

"kau senang?"

"n-ne" lagi, senyum paksaan itu selalu muncul di wajah manis Jimin yang sekarang terlihat pucat tapi salahkan Hoseok yang tidak peka hingga tak menyadari itu .

Hoseok merangkul bahu sempit Jimin, kemudian berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

4 DAYS LATER

'ini hari terakhirku' batin Jimin sambil menulis sesuatu. Ia sudah hampir mengatakan perasaannya pada Hoseok tapi selalu saja Taehyung muncul tiba-tiba dan mengurungkan niatnya. Hoseok juga sering melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba meringis kesak . kitan sambil memegang kepalanya tapi saat ditanya Jimin hanya menjawab dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat Hoseok nyaman dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

" dimana Jimin ?" tanya Hoseok saat memasuki kelas yang menguar suasana aneh menurutnya . mereka yang ditanya hanya menunduk dalam.

"Jin hyung? Dimana Jimin?" tanya Hoseok pada Jin selaku ketua.

"dia... Jimin dia ... Meninggalkan kita semua"

"m-mwo?"

" dia me-"

"mian, apa ada yang bernama Jung Hoseok disini ?" tanya seorang namja berwajah manis memasuki ruang kelas yang hening.

"nde..? aku Hoseok"

" oh kau,, ini ... Jimin menitipkan ini padaku...untukmu" kata namja cantik itu sambil menyerahkan kertas berwarna biru muda.

Hoseok menatap ragu sekaligus bingung.

"kemana Jimin ? kenapa tidak mengatakan langsung?" tany Hoseok setelah menerima surat itu.

" dia sudah tidak ada"

DEG ...

" a- apa maksudmu?"

"21.30KST"

Hoseok mengerti , dia sangat mengerti maksud dari apa yang dibicarakan namja cantik dihadapannya yang menatapnya sendu tapi ia tidak mau membenarkannya.

"k-kau berbohong"

"ani, itu semua benar."

"bagaimana bisa? Dia baik-baik saja kemarin"

"ikut aku"

"hiks ... tidak mungkin ... Jiminnie~ kenapa hiks meninggalkan ku ?" tangis Hoseok sambil mengusap foto Jimin yang tersenyum manis diatas peti jasadnya.

"kenapa? Hiks..hiks.. kenapa? Kenapa hiks cepat sekali "

" kau tau hiks hiks disini ... sakit" ucapnya sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"sudahlah Hoseok-ssi kau harus tenang, biarkan Jimin bahagia disana." Ucap Yoongi sambil menenangkan HoSeok yang terus-terusan menangis meskipun airmatanya juga mengalir deras .

Sesampainya dirumah , Hoseok menatap layar ponselnya lebih tepat fotonya yang tengah memeluk Jimin dari belakang dengan Jimin yang tersipu.

TES

TES

Air mata, terus-terusan berjatuhan mengenai layar ponselnya, kemudian ia teringat surat Jimin .

_Annyeong seokki ~ kuharap kau memaafkan ku. _

_Maafkan aku yang telah berbohong padamu _

_Maafkan aku yang tidak berkata jujur _

_Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama_

_Maafkan aku karena banyak merepotkanmu _

_Maafkan aku telah menyukaimu_

_Ah, ani.._

_Mencintaimu._

_Sungguh aku tau, aku sangat bodoh memilik Perasaan padamu yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintaiku . Seokkie, maafkan aku tidak memberi tahumu tentang penyakitku. Kau tau? Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit saat kau memegang tangannya, Memeluknya Bahkan menciumnya, lebih sakit saat kurasakan penyakitku kambuh _

_ Seokki,,_

_ Tanganku gemetar..._

_ Kakiku melemas ..._

_ Mataku mulai berat ..._

_ Aku mulai mengantuk .._

_ Sampai jumpa dikehidupan mendatang ~_

_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo._

_ ~Park Jimin._

DEG!

" hiks... hiks... nado ... hiks"

"kenapa tidak hiks mengatakan dari dulu hiks hiks?"

Begitulah cinta, bukankah cinta tidak harus memiliki? Penyesalan memang datang diakhir. Maka hargailah cinta yang datang.

END

**Ini Fict HopeMin pertama**** Ki**** haha :v Jarang buat yang sedih-sedih gini biasanya kan romance, jadi kayak ngga ada feelnya gitu. Maafkan -_- pokoknya tinggalkan jejak kalo udah baca! NO SR! **


End file.
